


Rainy

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Healing, Post Seven route, Rain, Secret Santa, Slight Make Out, hinted at past abuse, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Secret Santa present for Umbrella-kun who wanted rain, umbrella's, light angst, with a happy ending.





	Rainy

It had proved to be a strange Christmas season for MC. Not only was she avoiding her family, but with it being so late in December it was unusual for it to be raining. MC could imagine that she was an odd sight as she found herself under an umbrella waiting for a while outside a nearby cafe. 

Instead of a winter coat, she wore a raincoat, rain boots, and was trying her best not to let the rain mist onto her pink glasses. While she wanted to focus on being on the lookout. MC stared down at her own feet as she recalled the way her brother yelled at her before hanging up the phone. She only wanted to inquire about the health of their mother, despite everything that happened, she still loved her mom. 

“Hey.” A quiet voice startled her out of the thought. Lifting the edge of her umbrella to see Saeran. His hair was still pale at the tips but it was almost the shame shade of red as her own hair, his minty like eyes peered at her freckled face for a moment before he looked to the side, he seemed to look a little flushed. 

The rain was soaking through his oversized sweater, but he still didn’t come any closer until she held out her hand for him. His frozen fingers wrapped around hers as he carefully drew closer until they were standing side by side. While he still had trouble looking at her, it was so much better than when they had first run into each other. 

It had been a dark night, and recalling it MC felt the ghost of the sob that was stuck in her throat that night. It had been one bad thing after another, and she decided to go for a run late at night. Not for exercise, but as if she could outrun her pain, for a little while. 

When she came upon a guy crying on a bench, who only became more frightened when he saw her. Begging her to not be angry with him, and that he was ‘sorry mama’. She had frozen then, unsure what to do as panic squeezed her chest. Eventually she was able to say “I’m not your mom”, and his terror slowly subsided to embarrassment. Not that she ever judged him for it.

He apologized, and since then they had run into each other repeatedly until they started to make plans to meet. Slowly he opened up to tell her how he was in rehab and therapy but he still had bad days. So he understood when she canceled on him for bad days, and she returned the kindness more than a few times. 

MC stepped closer to him, trying to move the umbrella to cover them both. “Oh.” Saeran let go of her hand and took it from her and held it over them both. “And you could hold on to my arm? Maybe?” His voice grew shyer as he offered his elbow out. He didn’t look her way as she accepted, carefully taking hold of his arm, but she could see the slight smile, and felt how it made her heart flutter. 

“Thank you.” For her appreciation, he nodded and took charge to walk them across the road and to the cafe. 

Neither of them talking to each other as they stood in line waiting for their drink, but MC didn’t take her hand off of his arm. Instead of saying anything, Saeran placed his other hand a top of hers. His warmth slowly seeped into her skin. She leaned into him, and much to her pleasure he returned the action, his thumb gently rubbing the top of her hand. 

Their turns came up and sadly they separated. Even after they ordered and got to the waiting area to pick up their drinks she didn’t reach out for him and he was staring out the dark window with his arms crossed. 

Perhaps she was misreading him earlier? Maybe he was just being nice and she had actually stepped too far? Was that why he still had trouble looking at her? 

They got their drinks and found a nice corner to sit and talk in, but they drank in silence for a while. MC’s drink was halfway gone when she got the courage to address it. “Hey, sorry back there if I made things weird.”

“What?” Saeran startled, “I don’t-”

“When I leaned on you. I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

“You didn’t. That was nice. Sorry, I guess I’m the weird one.” He curled around his drink, staring down into it. 

“You’re not weird. I just, got worried that I was pushing things too far.”

At that he smiled, “no. You’re good. You’re great.”

“Thanks,” she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. “You are too.”

He sat very quietly before reaching his hand out, it crept towards her, hesitating every inch of the way until she pushed her own out to his. Suddenly like someone flipped a switch, his fingers quickly wove between hers clumsily. He smiled down at their hands, tightening his grip, before staring back down at his drink. It was still a few moments before he murmured, “hey, MC?”

“Hm?” Her drink was nearly empty as he looked up at him. 

“I just want you to know, you don’t have to worry. I like you… a lot.” He squeezed her hand. “So, I’m-uh-” he was stammering as he pulled his hand back. “I’m going to go get us another round, on me.” Though he jumped up, he froze next to MC for a moment, before ducking his head down and giving her a tentative kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I, uh, I’ll be right back.” 

“Hey wait.” Grabbing onto his wrist, MC held him still as she stood up. He was staring at her now, his face almost as red as his hair. 

“I thought, you know… when you look at me you see-”

“I did.” He was quick to cut her off before she said it, “but now, all I see is you.” The words came out very quiet so only the two of them could have possibly heard it. 

“Okay. Good.” MC nodded decisively, going in for a quick light kiss right on his lips. It was strange, awkward, and he wasn’t expecting it. But it still sent a small shock of thrill through her, especially at the way he gaped and how he leaned in eyes already partially closed as he went to kiss her again. 

“Ah.” MC raised her finger to his lips pausing him. “Later? That is, if you want to come to my place. We could watch a Christmas movie together?” A warm smile grew on his face as he agreed. “But first, can my next drink be a hot chocolate?”


End file.
